


Halloween in July

by craske



Series: Cryptids can go to summer camps too [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Special, OC, OC insert, Werewolf, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craske/pseuds/craske
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if your camp counselor decided to organise Halloween event in July? Or if one girl turned out to be a freak? Or if werewolves were real? No? Oh...





	Halloween in July

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween special fanfic i wrote mainly for my friends last year, I stumbled on it a while ago, fixed some typos and such and here we are! Originally it took me a month to finish it and i hope youll like it!

Campers were standing in front of pile of wood prepared for big campfire which was supposed to be started this evening, after the special activities. It was about 3pm and everywhere around were special halloween pumpkins, despite the fact it was middle of summer. David had this ingenious idea of celebrating halloween despite the fact it’s different season. He said it’s because he wanted „campers to experience the halloween he used to celebrate it”. As if he still didn't celebrate it. All campers were obligated to prepare their own costumes, but to be honest only few took it seriously. Preston, Nikki and Meg were this group who were actually kinda excited for this occasion, and only their costumes were at least decent. Nikki made herself look like a zombie, which wasn’t this unexpected, Preston decided to make himself look like a vampire and the effect was really good, while Meg made a costume of a mage. Or a wizard, depends on how good people know what D&D is.

Everyone else did their costumes simply to make David fuck off and leave them be. But now he was nowhere to be found, only Gwen was here. When she was asked where other counselor went, she said that David went set up and prepare special activity in the woods, that there would be two groups and first one would search for another one, which will be leaving tips and signs where they went. Well, this is something a bit exciting honestly…

-Ok, we will all come here in two hours, you better prepare for activity, it might take quite a lot of time- Said Gwen after explaining the basic plan for this evening. 

-You’ll get flashlights and maps, so don’t worry about these. Just be sure to have spare warm clothes, just in case- she added. 

After the meeting everyone went to their tents. Meg and Nikki were chatting excitedly on their way about this night’s activity. Everything involving night, woods, chase and flashlights is amazing.

-Do you think we will have to go into some bear’s den? Can you imagine how amazing it would be?- said Nikki.

-Well… i hate to say it but i doubt David would agree for this. Even he can see how badly it would end. But!! I think, that we might be able to reach the cliffs? Can you imagine how nice it will be to stand there and just watch the abyss in front of you?-

-Welllll… if you had wings then yeah, but honestly… i’d prefer bear’s den. Or climbing one super tall pine!-

Neil was walking next to two girls and he wasn’t saying much. He seemed really unwilling to take part in this thing, he’d rather do literally anything else.

-Wow i would be surprised if this night didn't end bad. Seriously, how batshit crazy you must be to even have a thought of this activity?- he said. Meghan looked at him and made a bored expression.

-You must be fun at parties huh?- 

Neil turned red on his face.

-I don’t know what about you, but I want to survive this camp and go home when it’s all over, ok?!- he said with really annoyed tone, what made Meg only laugh.

-See? That’s what i’m talking about dude- 

It made Neil shut up, while two girls were laughing their asses off. 

When she finally reached her tent, Meg took off her stupid big cape, it was already ripped in some places. 

-I shouldn't make long capes anymore…- she decided, grabbed her scissors (she stole these from counselors’ cabin, after some stuff that happened before she arrived no campers could have them unless someone was supervising them) and cut off about a half of the material. After some additional changes Meg was holding a perfect cape, which would majestically flutter on a wind, if there was any in her tent right now.

-Hell, i look like a perfect mage! If only i knew some spells- she said, but after a moment of silence, she rised her hand and pointed at pillow laying on her bed. She made a stern face and started muttering spells she knew from some D&D sessions with Nerris.

-BY THE POWER OF MY BLOODLINE I COMMAND YOU TO LEVITATE-

Nothing happened.

Meg sighed and laughed.

-Honestly, what was i expecting?-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ok do we have everyone here?- asked Gwen with her typical bored voice. She wasn’t wearing that weird cap she had earlier on that day. Maybe because David made her put it on and now he was gone, for few hours at least…

-Uhh, it’s very possible we might have to wait longer for this activity to start, David isn’t back yet, and i have no fucking idea what he planned so we just have to stay here- she said, but when everyone started to argue she got more angry.

-YEAH I KNOW IT SUCKS I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE EITHER SO LET'S JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP- 

Neil was really displeased with this, because, as he stated on their way to the meeting, „it’s a waste of their time”. Meg was sitting on the ground, also quite mad, she really was excited about this thing. Now that manchild got fucking lost in the woods or some shit. 

-How can someone like David get lost. He has been working here for who knows how long. Shouldn’t he know this place like, maybe, back of his own hand?- she said, annoyed. Nikki shrugged.

-I dunno, it has never happened before- she said after she sat on a tree trunk used as bench during bonfires and stuff. Everyone had no idea what to do with themselves so it’s pretty obvious after not more than two minutes literal hell was happening. Nurf was punching space kid, while Nerris and Harrison were fighting, because they both still had this problem with being the best wizard/magician/whatever these two were.

-Wait… where the hell is Max?- suddenly Neil noticed that his friend was absent for past hour or two.

-Maybe at your tent- 

-Nu-uh, i’ve been there before coming here, Max was gone. I thought he came here or something-

Nikki thought for a sec, chewing on little twig she put into her hair. Neil was clearly getting more nervous.

-But… where would he be then? I thought he stopped trying to escape the Camp- he said, what made the tree sit silent for a moment.

-Ok ok ok guys, you are clearly overreacting- Meg suddenly stood up, and stretched.

-He must be here somewhere, I am sure he does and it’s nothing big and it’s just imagination fucking with you- 

-Oh and you’re so sure of it- Neil said, frustrated by Meg’s attitude. She is so annoying, he even was considering her to be even more annoying than David sometimes. 

-Yeah? I am? Because come on, what would happen? Seriously ask yourself. I'm gonna go drag him out of his tent, be right back- Meg turned around and calmly went in direction of tents. Nikki and Neil were watching her leave.

-I wish she went gone too- the boy said, really annoyed, which made Nikki scoff.

-Neil, you should stop worrying sometimes, you know?-

-Well, you don’t seem to be bothered by the fact of Max disappearing from unknown reasons… and David getting lost- Neil suddenly had that one thought. That one night, when he was with Max in their tent after night activity, something weird happened…

-You think too much- Nikki said, throwing the twig away and reaching for a new one to break it for fun.

Meg wasn’t feeling anxious at all, she was sure it’s nothing. Even if Max really tried to escape he’d get caught and brought back to camp, if not by David then by Quartermaster or Gwen. There is just no way to get out of here…

Meg’s thoughts got it interrupted by a small pain that suddenly struck her in her chest. Uhhh, she knew binding wings with bandages isn’t a good idea but there was no other option, it was the only way these wouldn’t stick out or be visible under clothes. They still were but her hoodie was loose, so it was fine. In that moment Meg realised she can at least loose bandages a bit because of her costume, so she reached to them, not taking off hand-sewed robe and welcomed the free space for her wings with great relief. After few breaths she continued walking, while wrapping the spare bandages around her right arm. You never know when these might be useful.

When she finally arrived to the tent, Meg grabbed the part of material which was covering the entrance.

-Max! Come on, everybody is asking for you, we are waiting by the campfire!- she said and without a warning or even asking a single question if she can, girl peeked inside.

-Goddamn dude, luckily it’s nothing because David isn’t back yet so maybe better hurry an…- she stopped as she set her eyes on a figure sitting on a bed by the wall. It was indeed Max, but instead of normal human face, there was small furry wolf muzzle, on the sides of his head there were long pointy, less wolfish ears. 

Both Meg and Max were looking at eachother for a second in shock, though Max was also visibly terrified. Before any of them said a thing, she quickly covered the entrance with the curtain again.

-What the motherfucking fuck- 

She was ready to turn around and run, but from inside bursted small clawed hand, which grabbed her cape and dragged her inside. It happened so quickly she didn’t even have a time to think about resisting. When Meg was inside Max quickly let her go and jumped as far as he could from her, as if the touch was burning him. 

-Ok listen it’s ok, don’t freak out because if you freak out i will freak out who am i kidding im already freaking out oh God oh God- Max quickly started talking, while the girl was looking at him silently, shocked and distressed as well.  
-Ok so it’s not a big deal don’t worry there is no need to worry- Max was spewing out so many words it was hard to follow, but in that case she wasn’t even wondering why. And by the side, there was a bigger problem. In front of her was standing the truest werewolf, with fur, teeth, claws and everything! And this werewolf is motherfucking Max!

-Oh God what will happen now everyone will find out it’s so baaaaaad- Max sat down on a ground when he realised how bad it is indeed. Meg still was in shock but she came a bit closer.

-Ok dude dude listen we both gotta calm down what the fuck how since when why the fuck shit im im hyperventilating- and she kinda was. They both were freaking out really hard, but who would be surprised?

-Oh god what now?!- Max was seriously losing it, which wasn’t helping both of kids in calming down, but then Meg shut up and looked at Max with silence. Before he noticed it, she patted his head, which confused him so hard, Max also shut up and just froze.  
-What the fuck are you doing-

-You’re so fluffy! I mean your hair has always been fluffy as hell, but now you’re like… literal furball- the girl suddenly seemed more excited and fascinated than scared. Max quickly slapped her gloved hand and growled. When he noticed what he did though, he covered his muzzle in embarrassment, which made Meg laugh.

-Ok you’re the most adorable werewolf i’ve ever seen, though i have never seems werewolf before, but still!- this annoyed Max even more. He just couldn’t understand how this bitch can treat it so lightly. She is in the same tent with a monster, and yet she just… petted him! What the fuck is wrong with her?

-Goddamn what is your problem, why are you acting like this is some kind of a joke?- Max was visibly angry, which made Meg laugh even more, but this started to sound like a hysterical laugh of somebody who has the awareness they’ll soon perish.

-Shit I-I have never thought I will, I will live up to the day I meet, meet the fucking werewolf- she said, stuttering and sat down, grabbing her hair with one hand.

-What do we do now?-

-I’VE BEEN ASKING THE SAME QUESTION JUST MOMENT AGO- Max was so close to smacking the girl. Really close. 

-Does anyone else know?- she asked before he even tried to do something to her. Max crossed his arms and scoffed.

-David does- 

Meg looked up at him with confused. David? Why David, didn’t Max actually hate this guy? Honestly she would put her money even on Gwen, not to mention Max’s squad consisting of hyper kid and party pooper.

-Why David? I swear, he is the last person i’d put my money on in this case- 

-David knows how to deal with it, where is he?- suddenly Max jumped up and came closer to Meg who finally stood up.

-Well… he was supposed to prepare that activity, but he isn’t back yet and i think he is lost…- 

Max realised what it might mean and why David isn’t back yet. This is definitely not good, it never is. Especially in this situation. Max grabbed Meg’s fake metal holder of cape and dragged her down.

-We have to find him!- he said and let Meg go, because he suddenly realised how he will have to sneak out from the camp? And there is so many possible places where David can be, not to mention the… condition in which he can currently be. 

-Dude, it’s not a problem we just gotta find all clues for the game he already set up and that’s it! What’s so difficult?- Meg said.

-Maybe this that we are going into the woods and we might get lost too?- 

-Uhhhh… ok this is fair point. But! When we find David, he would know the way, right? Also… since you’re what you are, you can sniff right?- This made Max cringe inside so hard he had to grab his stomach. Out of everyone… it had to be this dumbass.

-I don’t know if you’ve noticed but i’m not a fucking bloodhound! Damn, why does it have to be you who had to know- Boy grabbed his hair in resignation. 

-Because in other case people wouldn’t be reading all of this right now- 

-Wait, what do you mean by this. You’ve said something like this before-

Meg jumped and peeked outside to check if anybody is close, but luckily everybody was still by the campfire, though it was clear that some kids were planning to sneak out back to their tents. This can be a problem.

-Dude we just have to get to the trees and it’s ok. Though some guys are thinking about sneaking to the tents…- she said when Meg turned to Max, who was standing with crossed arms. He looked like a cute but really angry pup.

-Whatever, let’s just make a breakthrough and be done with it- 

Meg grabbed her cape, took it off and covered Max with it, despite his clear disapproval of this.

-Oh shut up it’s just in case we will say your costume fucked up- she said and without any further ceremonies she dragged still mad werewolf outside, who was resisting due to second thoughts.

-Goddamn come on! Besides, someone would come into your tent and what would happen then? You’d be more than just fucked- Meg said while pushing Max forward, who was still arguing.

-Are you seriously this braindead? I swear i hate you so much why is it you why not anyone else holy fuck- 

Nobody heard his complaints, though for a long time both of them would wonder how it is possible. But for now, the most important is just reaching the forest, and they were literally seconds from achieving this when they heard somebody behind.

-Max? Meg? Are you guys there?- 

It was Neil, but he didn’t notice them, he was going to the tent. They didn’t say anything and quickly disappeared behind the trees, out of the sight of others. In the meantime Neil entered the tent and could feel the chilling feeling going down his spine when he saw that nobody was inside, but there was some pieces of material from Meg’s costume. 

-Shit- he simply said and ran outside, heading back to the campfire with panic growing in his chest.

-Nikki!!-

Nikki was still sitting on the lodge, where she was when Neil left.

-Have you calmed yourself down finally or…- when she saw Neil’s expression, she felt both slight concern but also excitement. Is it really serious? Is there a mystery to solve?! Neil didn’t share these thoughts though.

-Nikki! They are both gone! I’ve, I’ve looked inside! And they weren’t there! Just some cloth scraps!- he said, panting heavily.

-Oooh!! Mystery!! Two campers and one counselor gone missing the same exact evening!- She exclaimed. And, why would it surprise anyone, others heard it. Everyone looked at Neil and Nikki, who just now realised she said it a bit too loud.  
-What do you mean gone missing?- Asked Preston, who didn’t seem too convinced about this.

-David is gone for few hours, Max disappeared and Meg went to check on him and now she’s gone too! Don’t you tell me it doesn’t sound suspicious!- 

Everyone looked at eachother, and then Gwen came to check what’s going on. When she was told what’s the problem she instantly dropped the bored and tired expression.

-Oh… now come to think of it, it seems serious…- she looked in direction of where David went earlier. He was so excited, carrying papers, crayons and other necessary stuff. She should have noticed that this long absence doesn’t mean anything other than „Very bad and alarming”.

-Ok kids, we better go to main lodge and notify the police if they don’t come back in half an hour- she said and everyone went together in agreement to the wooden house. Nobody even thought of wandering off or even staying behind the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ooooooooohhhh… it’s spooky here at night!-

-Be quiet! If anyone finds us we’ll be fucked- 

Max was a bit tense, it wasn’t a good idea to wander in the woods in middle of night. He didn’t want to be found by David too, Max wanted David to be found by them. Meg didn’t seem to connect these simple clues or she pretended she didn’t realise David also had this problem which Max had right now.

-We must be quiet ok? I don’t know what to expect- he said to the girl who still carelessly was coming up to diffrent things, looking for clues on David’s whereabouts. After a moment she had to catch up.

-Hey Max! Wait up!-

-For fuck’s sake be quiet, is it so hard to comprehend this?!- he finally exclaimed, really annoyed.

-I don’t know how about you, but i want to be the one to find freaking werewolf, not found by it- he said without thinking and as soon as he realise that he did, Max grabbed his hair and pulled it.

-Goddamnit-

-Wait, so you and that red-kneed dude are both freaking werewolves?- she had her eyes wide open because, let’s be honest, even for her it’s quite an evening. Full of surprises.

-Took you long enough-

-Haha sorry i don’t follow you everywhere and watch you 24/7- she said in sassy voice.

-I dunno, there are more interesting stuff to do and… Hey look!- she grabbed his arm and pointed at one of trees, by which was laying carved halloween pumpkin with two paper sheets sticking from under it. That was clearly one of things that David set up for the activity. Pity, it would be really nice if not this unfortunate situation. Meg quickly ran towards the pumpkin and took the papers to see what are those, while Max slowly caught up, listening if nothing is close. Who knows how far David managed to go.  
-Wow it’s… it’s about origin of halloween. Haha, unexpectedly uncreative. Ummmmm…- as she was reading, clouds were passing on the sky, covering and uncovering the full moon.

Of course. 

Or else it wouldn't be halloween special.

Some cheesy mood must be set.

-So? Where do we go? Give me that- before even the girl said anything Max took the paper and started reading it himself. Indeed it was w task about halloween origins. How to make it even less interesting in two seconds. But Heck, at least he did write where to go next.

-Alright let’s go right for five minutes- Max said and headed where the group would be pointed. Meg quickly followed him, because she felt really uneasy from two reasons. One, she had this really bad feeling of being followed or watched, though she couldn’t see, hear or even smell anything. Second reason is that the direction they both were going led to one of her favourite places of her flight training sessions. And trees there were scratched really hard, because, believe it or not, flying is really hard when your wings are not longer than your hands right now. But you have to start early if you want to manage to at least stay in the air for more than minute. That’s what she read on internet about birds’ growth, on that one weird website.  
Suddenly Max stopped and Meg didn't notice him so they both almost fell down on the ground.

-Ah! What the fuck, watch where you’re going!- he exclaimed when they regained their balance.

-Sorry? Just don’t stop so suddenly ok- Meg said and noticed that there was another point set up by David. It was hanging piece of sheets with black eyes painted on it.

-Wow… this is one basic ghost- girl came closer to the not-so-well-made ghost and poked it. She watched it with amusement as sheets started swinging on small rope tied to the branch.

-I wonder if it could scare anyone-

-Yeah yeah whatever just take the clue and go find that pain in the ass- without any ceremonies Max took another paper and examined it. His expectations weren’t high, but somehow they managed to drop even lower.

-Did he even fucking try-

Rhetorical question.

-Well? Do you know where we should go now?- Meg really wanted to leave this part of woods, she saw her own claw marks high on trees. Luckily she didn't see any of them on lower parts yet. 

-Uhhhhhh… I think left, till we find big pine. I'm surprised he didn’t choose the path to Sleepy Pine. It would be at least not ad boring as this- Max said and went left. 

Nononono, not there! 

Meg grabbed his hoodie in sudden burst of panic.

-No let’s go elsewhere!- when she realised what she did she let him go and blushed really hard. Wow, you ain’t one subtle dude, eh? 

-Why the fuck would we?- Mac raised his eyebrows, though in more unamused way. Why is this girl such a pain in the ass too? As if David wasn’t enough.

Meg muttered something while playing with her hands in embarrassment.

-Because uhhhh…uhhh...That’s because...there…- she was thinking of any excuse, but suddenly the loud rustle in nearby bushes saved her from it. But it’s hard to if it changed the situation for better. Something was there and clearly coming closer. Kids suddenly jumped to eachother, scared as fuck. Meg grabbed Max’s sleeve, while he was holding part of her cape.

-W-what the fuck was that- They both were looking in the direction, expecting something to jump out from it, but after few minutes of standing there and reliving their lives, Meg and Max finally let go of each others clothes.

-Uhhh… False alarm?- 

-It seems so-

It was, because nothing happened except these sounds at the beginning. Both of kids could literally hear each other’s blood rushing through their veins.

-Ok then we really should go quickly because if that was what i think it was we should speed the shit outta here- Max said and quickly went to the left, while Meg followed him not only scared for her life because of that weird thing in bushes but also because in the end they will go through that part of the woods. Damn, it’s gonna be bad.

-Fuck this dude i should’ve stayed with Neil and Nikki goddamn why did i chose to come- Meg suddenly said, which was surprising to hear these words coming from her mouth, because she always was more than willing to take part in all dangerous and just adventurous activities.

-Man now i'm hunting a fucking werewolf with smaller werewolf wow just perfect. Material for a story if you asked me-

Max looked at her, from behind a bigger tree stump they were going around.

-You’re rambling ya know?- he pointed out, which silenced Meg for a while. 

They were walking for few minutes without saying a word. The sounds of forest weren’t soothing this time, all these sound, even the wind, were so nerve-racking that when suddenly a squirrel ran out of the bushes Meg almost jumped up to the branch of the nearby tree, while Max kicked the animal back where it came from. Meg later was pointing it out, that despite it wasn’t controlled action, he shouldn’t have done this.

-Goddamn you almost jumped up a tree are you really going to scold me about that fucker surprising me?-

-Well, first of all i'm not surprised you got scared too-

-I don’t get scared, got it?- Max growled, while Meg kept on going until he just said her to shut up.

-Just keep looking if nothing else will surprise us again- 

-Ugh, fine- 

She looked around and suddenly noticed claw marks on a tree. The sudden terror made her gasp but it got even worse because, these weren’t her marks. These were much deeper and bigger. And even worse, fresh.  
-Uhhhh… Max?- she pointed at that tree. They both slowly came closer to examine it, not hiding their terror. 

This is bad. Not to mention that just now they noticed that quite a lot of papers and other stuff which David wanted to use. 

-Not good not good very bad very extremely bad- the girl was muttering silently as they both hesitantly came even closer. Max’s fur was standing up, which would be even funny if not the situation in which they both were. It was also so freaking quiet. But quiet in not a good way, it was simply tense as fuck.

-Ok so…Oh shit- Max wanted to say something but he suddenly noticed some teared up cloth on right. It was laying all over the place, though the yellow thing what David wears, which turned out to be a t shirt, was in one piece. Girl grabbed it.  
-Funny and so cliché. Most characteristic piece of his clothing is in one piece. I’d laugh out loud if I wasn’t fuckin terrified- she said, while Max was checkin surroundings.

-I have a feeling he is close, and I’ll be honest, I don’t like it more than ever- he said, coming closer to Meg, who was literally shaking, because something was in the bushes. They both stood there, listening to the sounds of something on their right.  
And then it stopped.

Just as few minutes earlier.

But this time a few seconds after it went silent and kids again felt slightly less tense big furry thing jumped from between the trees and lunged at campers who screamed and ran in opposite directions, which made the creature hit a tree behind the kids, on which the fake ghost was hung. While it was standing up, Meg ran towards other tree, as fast as she could and his behind it. Luckily the trunk was quite wide and could cover her well. Max though ran towards bushes but didn’t manage to reach them because the animal caught up with him in a flash, grabbed him by a hoodie and threw back at the spot where he stood with Meg before, who was currently watching the scene from her hideout, shaking even more.

Fuck this is bad.

-OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK- Max yelled when he hit the ground, while the attacking animal came closer slowly, preparing to jump at the kid again. Now they both could see it clearly, since it wasn’t running around.  
It was one really big brown wolf. Or something wolf like, because it’s front paws were awfully similar to human hands, shoulders were more broad and hind legs way longer than normal wolf had.  
Definitely a werewolf.

Meg tried to see better but then cloth from her hand-made robes wrapped around her leg and girl majestically fell on the ground, which distracted the beast from Max, who was trying to stand up. 

-Motherfuckinughgggghg- she mumbled when standing up and when her eyes met with the werewolf’s, it jumped at the girl, roaring. As in the slow motion, it bit her right arm and again threw at the tree, but luckily missed. Still the landing was painful, and Meg had air squeezed out from her lungs for a moment. She was also panicking because of the fact it bit her. Fortunately, teeth didn’t puncture the skin, it was covered with small scales, which were surprisingly durable. The beast used the advantage of it’s prey being now defenceless and approached Meg. But when it was about to grab her by the neck it hesitated and this moment of delay was enough for Max to jump at it’s back and bite it. Both of them was shrieking, though smaller werewolf’s voice was way high-pitched and human like. They both were scratching each other, giving Meg a moment to stand up and clear her vision, just in time, because brown werewolf threw Max off its back right at Meg, and both of them landed on the ground. Again.

-Oof! Can you like, watch out where you fall?- 

-Oh i'm sorry i just saved your life!-

Meg threw Max off her.

-If we won’t get killed now, I’ll owe you quite a lot- 

-Agreed-

The quick exchange of words cut shortly another attack of werewolf. Neither of kids managed to roll away, but when Max opened his eyes, which he of course shut, he saw Meg holding the beast back by grabbing it’s upper jaw with both her hands. But it lasted a few second when she had no more strength and let go. But what she did surprised the werewolf too, so they both managed to jump away before it managed to kill them.

-Any plan?- Meg said, while Max was running by her left. They both reached bigger pine and stopped before they crashed into the trunk.

-Uhhhh… I don’t think so. But i’m open for suggestions- he said. Meg wish she had any, because they were pretty much dead right now with rampaging werewolf.

-Do… you know how to bring a werewolf to senses or at least make it not want to kill everything it sees?- Meg suddenly yelled as they both had to jump, the beast again hit a tree, and it took it a moment to get rid of stars in it’s vision.

-No i don’t?! I never had to?!- they ran at the other side of the plane and hid again behind two trees, panting heavily. Not gonna lie, it’s one intense workout.

-Fuck i wish i didn’t have this costume on- Meg said quickly as she was really tired and it was so hot she was about to pass out.

-Then take it off!- Max whispered, while listening if the werewolf wasn’t going in their direction.

-Are you crazy or perverted i have only boxers underneath it i won’t take it off- girl answered, really embarrassed. 

-But… dude, is it… David or am i stupid- 

-Both-

Meg made an annoyed face but quickly got serious again.

-Listen, maybe we can make him… hit a tree? And knock him out in this way? We can use my cape- she took off the said cape and checked if it’s not torn or something. Max peeked from behind the tree to check the surroundings. He saw David/werewolf right there, sniffing and snarling. It was such a weird view, he never saw that pain in the ass in full form.

-Well… this is… actually not a bad idea…- Max had to admit, it could work, especially on David who was so stupid he couldn’t even find them right now.  
-I need you to distract him and when you’ll be leading him at any tree, give me a sign and I’ll throw it at his head- 

-Ok but…- he didn’t manage to finish because David jumped in front of them and would rip Max’s stomach open if he didn’t duck. At the same time Meg grabbed boy’s sleeve and ran behind. David snarled and jumped at them.

-MOTHERUFKING, DAVID STOP- Max yelled and suprisingly, he indeed freezed for a second in place, staring at kids, who were shaking in fear. It lasted a moment, but then he growled loudly and started running again. 

-SHIT- 

Kids weren’t looking where they were going, the fact they could die any moment was kinda distracting to be honest and adrenaline was altering vision. It was a miracle none of them hit a tree or tripped over. Max was sometimes running on fours, which made him faster than Meg who after a moment started panting really hard. Her stamina is really bad, despite the fact she has freaking wings and has to bee in good physical condition, and later, next night she promised herself to start working out more systematically. After a while they started to lose David, but it’s surely not because they were faster than him, but neither Max and Meg were thinking about it.  
For now the most important was to keep running.

Don’t stop.

Don’t stop.

Don’t.

Stop.

Don’t...

-MAX WAIT STOP- Before he could react, Max suddenly jumped out from the bushes and felt as the ground escaped from beneath his feet. Though before he fell into the abyss below him, Meg grabbed his arm, but also slided from the edge of the cliff. This kind of fear was just impossible to describe. Both of them felt as if the time slowed down, when they were in air.

But Meg unconsciously grabbed one of tree roots sticking out of the side of the wall with one hand and Max’s hood with another. They hit the wall of dirt, which was… really painful  
They were hanging there, panting heavily, with nothingness below them.

It was a precipice by the Sleepy Pine, which was looming above, and this time, it was more ominous than ever. 

-Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck- Max was repeating the same word, while grabbing Meg’s arm with both hands, while the girl was trying really hard to not let go of that one root.  
Her entire body was burning, pain was just indescribable, she could feel every muscle stretch and tense up.

-Y-you ok?- she hissed quietly, afraid that she might just lose control of her hand and they both will fall to their death.

-Y-yea! I bet you can’t… pull us up, right?- Meg groaned loudly, because it felt like her arm could rip in her elbow joint.

-Grab my… robes, and hold on right- she muttered and when she was sure Max was holding the cloth, she let him go and grabbed the root woth now free hand. She wasn’t sure if it was easier, but surely she felt more stable while holding with two hands.  
-Uhhh… what now?- She asked Max, who was hanging there, almost hugging to her, because it was really hard to hold on to this kind of cloth. Meg was also super tense not to move her wings an inch, because they weren't binded tightly and it was really possible that they might move in uncontrollable way. But the boy was focused on different things. He looked down and around, looking for literally anything to help them out.

-I… i have no idea-

-Well shit-

They were hanging there for a moment in silence, Max was constantly trying not to slip and fall to his death, Meg was trying not to let go and make them both fall for their death.

-I doubt anyone will hear if we start yelling-

-Yea probably-

After a moment of silence they both started screaming and screeching as if they were boiled in a pot of devil himself, but these shouts could be heard by nobody. 

Nobody except…

Both of kids went silent when they heard something above them, a silent rustle and quite silent steps. When Meg and Max looked up they saw pair of wolf eyes looking at them, though something about these changed, there was no more rage in them. In fact, they seemed to show… fear?

-Fucking fuck this fuck- Max mumbled when he started to slip again, which made Meg panic even more and she tried to grab the root in diffrent way, but it resulted in them both slipping down a meter or a half. Both of them yelled, while David was up on the cliff looking at this in horror and after a moment he suddenly leaned down in extreme way, with his front paws grabbing a wall not to fall as well. 

-GODDAMN I'M SLIPPING DO SOMETHING- Max screamed, while trying to grab the cloth better, but the panic was making it worse. Meg was constantly trying to position herself so Max could grab her clothes easier, but at the same time she started losing the grasp on the root. And then she felt that something grabbed her robes from the back and slowly, but surely, she was being dragged up. It was the werewolf who just was saving her and Max’s butts. But David was having clear difficulty with holding them and pulling up at the same time, so she and boy were trying their best to help somehow. After a moment, which seemed like eternity, both kids were laying on the ground, exhausted, while the same werewolf which, tried to kill them, was now whining and licking their faces in great concern. Nobody wanted to move any muscle so they all just layed there, though when Meg realised what that werewolf was doing, girl pushed it’s snout away quickly and crawled about a meter away from it, feeling that her fear is coming back. But David didn’t seem to be interested in killing kids again. He sat down, and tilted his head, watching Meg and Max rather calmly, though Meg was super tense right now. 

Should they run? 

Should they stay still? 

Max, in other case was relieved, because not only he is fucking alive, but it appears that for now nothing is threatening them, David is back to his senses… for now. Now, come to think of it, werewolf seemed… guilty? Well, knowing David, he is guilty for everything he does which does not immediately helps anyone. And here everyone would feel bad about themselves, attacking freaking kids.

-Uh… what do we do..?- Meg asked quietly, ready to jump up and run again, though it was clear she’d trip few meters later. Her muscles hated her entire entity right now. In response Max scoffed.

-Sit down, and just… shut up for a sec- Max didn’t even look at her, he just layed down, doing nothing, and Meg sat down too after a second of consideration. David didn’t seem eager to go on rampage again. Good, Meg just wouldn’t take any more of this horseshit they all have just went through. They could’ve died! Either by hands, or more like claws, of a fucking creature from fairytales, or by falling to their death off the cliff, or simply out of fatigue. But now it was so quiet and peaceful, though the presence of big ass werewolf was still slightly disturbing. But David also laid down, though he didn’t seem so eager to sleep, like Max was. To be exact, he was already sleeping. How can you sleep? In situation like this? On the grass, in middle of the woods, at starry, warm night, with werewolf by, who seemed fine...

So it is safe to say it’s fine… to sit down… Well, maybe lay down… And close eyes… It’s so nice here… Quiet and dark…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg could bet she heard someone say something, and that someone picked her up, but it was hard to tell. I was like through a fog. Maybe a dream? Highly possible, she could feel her wings spread, and she would never let it happen. She can control it, plus she always has them binded strongly with bandages, so… No way they would slip out.

But...

Well, it wasn’t a dream, she and Max fell asleep due to exhaustion from that night, and her wings were in fact hanging on her sides, but luckily, wizard/mage robes hid them so nobody noticed it. And now, David, who came back to normal, was carrying them both back to the camp. It was morning, and the forest didn’t look as threatening as it did at night, the atmosphere was clearly better, for which David was really grateful.  
What happened tonight was mostly foggy for counselor, he couldn’t remember much, except that moment when he had to pull up two campers so they wouldn’t fall to their death, just like he did… 

...

Now come on! Get rid of that thought, it actually never even happened! You know that! 

David sighed quietly and continued walking in silence, while kids on his arms were sleeping. He was actually really glad they were, it would be extremely awkward if they were awake. All these questions and just trying to pretend everything is allright. As if it never happened. No, it would be really uncomfortable for everyone.

David wished he didn’t forget about his… problem. Wow, he didn’t even think it was possible, but welp. It happened. And you can’t do anything about this. Still, it’s gonna bug the counselor for a long time, he should've been more careful, but all the excitement about the special activity… Wait.

David stopped and if it wasn't for kids in his arms, he’d slap his face really hard. Did all other kids just stay at camp?! All the preparations went to hell, and Gwen was left alone with all this mess… 

It’s. 

Just. 

Perfect. 

-Darnit, what is wrong with me?- David asked himself and was lowkey expecting to hear Max say something rude, or typical for him, but kid was asleep. Good.

David continued to walk, in silence, fully preoccupied by his thoughts, so he realised that he reached the camp when he heard Gwen yelling his his name. He smiled cheerfully, but couldn’t hide the fatigue, because this night surely was full of… excitement.  
-David! Oh my God what happened?- Gwen approached her co-counselor quickly in concern, but also anger. He left her alone with kids, he freaking disappeared in most important moment, then two kids disappeared and she had to take care of others campers, who were close to panic. They all spent entire night inside main lodge, called the police who decided not to show up, because haha, police. Fucking useless scumbags.

-David, where the fuck have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried i was?! And just imagine how scared everyone here was! And then two others left the camp and..!- she said, almost yelled, but then got quiet again, because she noticed those two exact campers sleeping, who David held in his arms. 

-Ok, be honest, what happened? You three look terrible- She said, this time a lot more quiet. David gave Gwen a tired smile.

-Well… I just got off the track and later I’ve found them in the woods, that’s all-

-But… your clothes! You look as if some wild animal attacked you- Gwen pointed out, and indeed, David’s clothes were really torn up. Well.. that yellow t shirt he wears tied around neck was in perfect condition, only a bit dirty. Talk about these clichés.  
-Yeah, we had a little… problem, but everything is fine now! Let’s just get them back to their tents- David he went with Gwen to the tent place.

When campers found out that everyone came back they immediately sieged their tents, but the most interested were of course Nikki and Neil, who as soon as they could bursted into Max’s tent to make him tell the whole story. Of course, he didn’t tell them the truth, he wasn’t an idiot. It would be catastrophic if others found out what really happened. 

But there was also a problem with a name of Meghan. Max really hoped she’d be smart enough to know that she has to keep her mouth shut about this whole accident, and, despite his fears, Meg indeed kept the secret only to herself. But she was clearly avoiding Max and even David, though she tried to hide her embarrassment or something. She just was scared that two werewolves (wow it’s also super weird to think, not mentioning saying it out loud) might’ve found out about her… thing. But after three days, she was sure that they actually didn’t, so one morning she sat down by Max, which granted her judgeful glances from Nikki and Neil. And Meg wished that these didn’t bother her, but to be honest, it was lowkey disturbing.

-Hey uhhhh...Wassup?- Meg said in awkward way, while nudging mashed potatoes, which were cold. God, this place has some bad sides too. Kids looked at eachother, confused. This was… the worst way to start a casual conversation by a table.

-What do you wa…- Before max finished his sentence, David entered the lodge and quickly approached Meg, who looked at the counselor with slight surprise and even...unsease? Yeah, something like this.

-Sorry kids! Can i take Meg with me for a moment?- He said and stood there, waiting for Meg to get up and left with her. They both went behind the lodge, Meg felt quite disturbed. What does he want from her? 

What’s so important that she had to be taken here? Well… there are few options, like questions about ideas of new activities, children murder, help with setting up decoration for Preston’s new play, poisoning the entire camp, finding the new mascot again, wings… And werewolf stuff. Meg was really nervous, she didn’t know what to expect from David now, because damn. There were so many bad things he would want to talk about.

-Ok Meg listen, there is this thing… About what happened three days ago…- David started, which made Meg even more nervous. Oh motherfuck, what do you want, man?! 

-And I uhh… I wanted to say sorry? It never is like this! And there is no need for you to be afraid, ok?- He kept talking and talking, while girl was just standing there, listening to this all in confusion. Extreme confusion. Dude, he could come any moment to talk about this, why so late? Was it because she clearly was avoiding him and Max? Maybe, who knows.

-... And again, I’m super sorry if i scared you. I hope you’re ok- He finally finished his babbling, which Meg greeted with relief, though it was also honestly heartwarming. For David it also wasn’t the easiest thing to say, and he was relieved when he finished talking.

-Oh, it’s ok David, I get it and you have no reason to apologise- She said, which brought a bright smile on David’s face.

-Oh, how wonderful! I’m glad you’re ok, because I was so worried, it was one crazy night-

-Haha yeah, it’s not like, i got traumatized for quite a long time and everytime i close my eyes at night i feel so fucking scared and start hearing things- Meg chuckled happily, while David looked at her with weird expression. She can be a bit creepy sometimes, though nothing will beat Dolph’s level of creepiness.

-Uhhh… do you want me to give you some… sleeping pills every evening?- David was really concerned for the girl’s mental health, but it wasn’t surprising she had these problems. Who honestly wouldn’t.

-Yes, please, I beg you- She said quietly, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are confused about Meg, you should check out the other fanfic from this series, "Arrival". Though it might be possible that i'll write one explaining somewhere why she is the way she is. But it's not very likely for now, sorry.


End file.
